


Clumsy Blondes And Caring Brunettes

by KyuubiDarkSwanFan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiDarkSwanFan/pseuds/KyuubiDarkSwanFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing after Regina, Emma falls and hurts herself. Regina cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Blondes And Caring Brunettes

**Author's Note:**

> This my first written anything so it might be bad or not, Who knows!

“Regina!” Emma called after the retreating figure of the brunette. The blonde panted as she ran to catch up, tripping over her own feet. It’s a wonder to the savior how fast Regina can be in those heels of hers. The blonde saw the brunette almost turn her before catching herself, now the savior knew Regina was ignoring her. She yelped as her foot caught on a random-to her anyway-rock, and fell face first. 

"Emma!“ Regina had turned when she heard the blonde yelp followed by the smack of her face hitting concrete. The blonde groaned as pain radiated from her nose as it slightly gushed blood, Regina quickly rushed towards her, helping her up. "Idiot!” Regina murmured as held a hand on the blondes nose ready to heal it. Emma pushed the hand away, her slightly wrong as she spoke. “Regina! why’d ya ignore me?” Emma pouted, looking like Henry if she weren’t bleeding and pinching her nose, tilting her head back.

Regina sighed, frowning as the blonde stepped back from her as she ignored her and tried to move Emma's hand. Rolling her eyes Regina forcefully but gently grabbed Emma's hand and put her other on the blondes nose and healed it. Emma smiled before frowning as Regina continued to ignore her. She opened her mouth before a pain in her foot stopped her and she hissed. Both blonde and brunette look down. Emma's foot was starting to swell.

With a wave a hand and purple smoke they arrived at Regina's living room. Well Emma in the living room and Regina in the kitchen, opening the freezer Regina grabbed some frozen peas. As Emma waited she found some movies scattered about, the T.V paused. Shrugging she made herself comfortable on the couch and took the remote and pressed play.

When Regina returned Emma attentively watching the movie and didn't notice her. Regina placed the frozen peas on the foot that was on the couch, then without a word lifted Emma's head and sat down. They didn't speak knowing they'll talk later.

For now they just enjoyed the mostly-due to Emma's pain- comfortable silent joy as they watched the movie.


End file.
